Cumi Bieber
Cumi "Justin" Bieber (/ˈbiːbər/; born January 20, 1994), born Cumilot Baguette Bieber, is a Frenchy singer and songwriter. Cumi released her debut EP, My World, in late 2009. She became the first artist to have seven songs from a debut record to chart on the Billboard Hot 100. She followed up the release of her debut album with her first headlining tour, the My World Tour. In 2015, Cumi abandoned the music industry with no explanations given. It was later found out that the reason Cumi gave music up was in order to enjoy her new gay life with Notorious Ableist Noctalie. The homosexual couple currently enjoy a full gay life with a big family besides them, supporting the Lumis. 'Appearance' Cumi is very hot. During the "Baby" age, Cumi ruled them all with the powerful bangs. Now in 2015 she's bringing the bangs back to make them fans go cray. 'History' ''Season 1'' I n Season 1 Cumi is introducing as a young singer following her dreams. She wasn't popular with her first singles but she later gain an army of fans once her bangs became a trend and her debut EP, My World, became a reality. She doesn't do much this season except sing a lot. ''Season 2'' In this season we get a deeper insight into Cumi's personality and backstory. Cumilot doesn't make her appearance until episode 12, when the Greg Revolution begins. Watching her loved one almost die, we get a peek in Cumi's dark past. Cumilot and Justin were the Bieber twins. With their adorable bangs and their catchy pop songs they'd soon became adored by the whole town. Yet the was someone Cumi couldn't earn adoration from, her own family. Into the eyes of her misogynistic family, only Justin was of any value. After several harsh and difficult years, Cumi had enough. She decided to kill Justin. But once Justin was dead a great remorse hit Cumi, she probably went crazy or something (note: ask her, it's her past). Long story short, Cumi developed an alter-ego, Justin, a talented yet disgustingly arrongant personality just like that of his late brother. Cumi disappeared for a while while her Justin self was in charge. She started making her own music until she met Lucie in a weeb Nardo con, where they became friends stg ("soon to gay"). Cumi spends the rest of Season 2 crying and worrying over Lucie. ''Season 3'' With the Greg Revolution over, the world is in chaos and Lumis cg ("currently gaying") need to redo their lives together. Lucie manages to make a good home out of popsicles (black magic?). Little by little aimless travelers get to their home and they adopt them all, making a new beautiful family, the Titty Squad. No more drama for Lumis. ''Season 4'' Lumi is still going strong. They gay on twotter 24/7. Cumi has emo moments and makes all the family worry. So far everything's calm but.... 'Trivia' *She's gay *Previously Takasugisbutt *Surprisingly, doesn't like cummies *Is bullied by Trish. *She's kin with Sasuke *Bullies everyone with her good looks *She rly like the sky *Gay *On November 18 of 2015, Cumi made the vow to become mentally and emotionally stronger (not physically because she's already the fucking strong), leaving her inner Sasuke behind. The whole family is supporting her.